time to duel
by Barcha
Summary: in this world conflicts are decided by the game duel monsters which because of a mixture of magic and technology have the ability to become real for the purpose of dueling and such. This is the story of one person's journey to make a name for himself.
1. Chapter 1

First story

Disclamer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise.

Chapter 1:

"Elemental hero Bladedge attack that face down!" With one slashed the bladed hero destroyed the face down revealing a facedown ancient gear box {machine effect atk 500 def 2000]. 2600-2000= 600.

"And that's that game" A boy of 14 cheered. _Yes I know have the best winning record being the champion rocks. _Ace was a student at a academy where many of the next generation was trained to do their various careers on life. This school was one of many located in the world cities this focusing on the mysterious game of duel monsters and was noted for producing many great duelists.

"Hey I demand a rematch Ace" said a boy on the other side who was dressed in a dull grey trench coat with various gears, machines, and tools.

"Sorry Leo I'm done for the day" yawned Ace unlike his complain ace's wardrobe was a something you see on a golden superhero with chain mail like style and blue gloves with red boots.

"I'll duel you Leo" A boy named Harvey said. Harvey was dressed in cameo army garb with a fake sword on his back.

" As if you could win " scoffed leo

"Oh it's on. I'll beat in you no time"

"Lets duel then" with that being said the 2 rushed to the dueling platform { think the duel platform Kaiba and Pegasus used in the pyramid of light movie.} they then inserted their deck and the computer randomly selected who would go first.

" yes, Harvey cheered " I'm first" _let's see I got goblin attack force joker knight final attack orders and swords of revealing light, and warrior returning alive This is will be quick ._

"I'll start by summon goblin attack force{ warrior effect level 4 atk 2300 def 0 } then I'll set 1 card face down and activate swords of revealing light. Now you wont be able to attack for 3 turns"

"I know won't make a difference though, my move." _Let's see cyber dragon, red gadget, ancient gear tank, ancient gear castle and cost down and ancient gear beast. Not bad Leo thought._

" first because you have a monster on your on your side of the field and I don't I can summon cyber dragon in attack mode then ill activate cost down that will decrease the monsters in my hand by 2 by discarding a card. Now for ancient gear castle and finally ill play my now level 4 ancient gear beast in attack mode and give him the spell ancient gear tank."

" my turn" Harvey smirked. _Perfect. This card just handed my victory._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise.

"Hey Leo say goodbye to your outdated machines"

"Why do I got such a bad feeling about this" Leo grimaced

"This is why, lighting vortex, shock and awe baby" _now with the attack squad in position and final attack orders he has no chance._

"Goblins charge" 8000-2300= 5700.

"My turn" _yes something useful_

"I'll get substitute my castle for a tribute and bring out the ancient gear chimera. (Machine earth effect atk 2300 def 1300.]

"Your move now"

"Okay I'll tribute my goblin attack force for freed the matchless general(Earth/warrior/level 5atk2300 def 1700) _Still tied in atk power I got to get rid of his beast before he can get a higher level monster._

"Your move"

"Soon my brutish ally you will feel the wrath of my classical mechs, I'll activate the card shard of greed and then end my turn."

"As if my general will activate his effect allowing me to to add a level 4 or lower warrior to my hand and I'll choose Queens Knight".

"Your move by the way swords of revealing light are gone".

"Finally I'll activate the spell card machine assembly line giving all machines 200 more attack, so say goodbye to your general go for it chimera with one leap the brave general was torn to pieces (8000-200=7800), now you'll learn respect for the old ways".

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"I'll send my spell to the grave to draw 2 more cards, now my calculations tell me the variables in my hand will bring this duel to the end, I'll use to the spell polymerization to send my chimera form the field, along with my golem, and gear to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (earth machine fusion level 10 atk 4400 def 3400) now he has 4600 atk thanks to my assembly line now get rid of that facedown Mecha Onslaught". One punch destroyed the facedown Queens Knight (4600-1600=3000) 7800-3000=4800lp.

"That would probably hurt like the dickens if this was real, now I'll set another one of my soldier facedown and end my turn".

"I just love it when everything comes together first I'll play another shard of greed, and have my golem make some mechanical mayhem by eliminating your monster from the equation by attacking" Leo boasted as the facedown chthonian soldier effect activated causing both player to take damage(4800-3200=1600} (5700-3200=2500)

"That may have complicated my equation the outcome will remain the same with you equaling zero."

_Does this guy ever talk like a human or is he really a machine sent to destroy us time for a field clearing._

"Leo it's time to update your tech as it has no chance against this spell go dark hole".

" You simpleton you just gave my assembly line 2 counters and activated my monsters effect allowing me to special summon one ancient gear golem form my grave regardless of the summoning conditions(3000+200=3200 ATK)

"Oh come on, Harvey groaned, I end then".

"I'll play ancient gear soldier in attack mode (earth machine effect atk:1300+200=1500 def:1300) go my army knock that brute back to basic training,mecha onslaught 3200-3200=0.

Sorry about the wait review please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

A couple of days later after their classes Leo, Ace, and Harvey were sitting around bored out of their minds.

"Man this boring anybody got any suggestions." Harvey groaned

"Well we could duel, sleep, pull pranks, or got to sighting seeing." Ace suggested.

"My records show that we dueled many times this week, have already obtained maximum sleep requirement, are terrible at pranks, and no data of any kind on your last suggestion" Leo informed

"Sir please gets him to talk normal the whole robot thing is creepy and quite demoralizing to the men's spirits" Harvey urged.

"One be nice H, two you talk like a soldier, and 3 what men it's only us 3" Ace answered

"Captain Ace you just gave me an idea we could go test our skills by storming the arena and competing in a 3 on 3 duel."

If anyone wishes they can send a oc via review or private messaging that may appear next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

A few hours later we find Ace Harvey and Leo preparing to duel three other people.

The first one a young female named Laura who dressed in a noble's robe complete with various gems all over. The second was a guy named Nero who was dressed in simple blue-silver clothing. And finally the third was named Alberta and was dressed in a simple black and silver cloak.

" okay guys the rules are as follows you can use monsters from your teammates side of the field, if one person attacks and mirror force is activated the effect goes toward all your teammates, also you can activate traps and spells when the opposite team attacks one of your teammates, and finally you will share life points any questions people, Ace clarified "oh by the way you can't summon from someone else's extra deck, we'll go me, Laura, Leo, Nero, Harvey, and finally Alberta . "

"First ill activate the spell card polymerization and fusion summon elemental hero flame wingman{atk 2100 def 1200 wind warrior} and I'll set one card facedown. "

"You call that a fusion summon there was no appeal to it honestly you have no taste "Laura scoffed

"As long as he defends the innocent my hero will be superior to your all shine and no spine monsters" Ace boasted.

"Outdated simpleton"

"Overrated princess wananabe"

"Why I never"

"Won a duel "Ace interrupted

Meanwhile the other participants were watching the verbal sparring match with amused looks. They were able to all sneak away and get popcorn and still saw a good deal of insults flying.

"5 bucks says Ace will have the last word" Alberta betted

"My calculations say that she will get the last word in." Leo challenged

"As does my good friend Abraham Lincoln "Nero agreed

"That is it I'm going to show you how to pull a proper summon I'll activate my own polymerization and fuse gem knight garnet and obsidian together." The two knights jumped into the sky and spun together and a dazzling display of color. "Forming gem knight zirconia {earth rock atk 2900 def 2500} in attack mode. Now I'll summon my gem knight alexandrite and activate his effect letting me summon a gem knight normal monster from my deck". As soon as she said those words alexandrite's armor began to crack and soon shattered revealing a brand new warrior gem knight crystal { earth rock atk 2450 def 1950} _let's see Mr. I'm the best at everything react to him getting out fusion summoned oh well time to found out._

"Crystal show that outdated spandex user the real power of team work" Laura commanded

"Not so fast I'll activate my facedown waboku meaning all my monsters can't be destroyed by battle and I take no damage either." Ace smirked

_I hate that guy so very much _

"Leo you're up"

"K I special summon cyber dragon in attack position {light machine atk 2100 def 1600} Ace I require your monster to solve the next part of my equation may I "Leo inquired. Ace gave a single nod and gestured for him to continue on with his play.

"I tribute my cyber dragon and his wing man to tribute summon the mechanical marvel known as ancient gear golem." (Earth machine atk 3000 def 3000) "Now my minion get rid of that admittedly physically attractive rock like formation"_. _With one fist the mech completely crushed gem knight crystal into gem knight pile of rubble._ (24000_- 650=23350)

"Top that Nero "Ace exclaimed.

"Oh he will" Laura challenged.

"If you guys are done I would like to ask if I can take my turn now or are you guys going to go at it some more." Nero whispered. With a scoff and nod Nero sated his turn.

"First I activate the field spell mountain giving all dragons, winged beasts, and thunder types 200 more attack and defense, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Sir I requested reinforcements and here they are I normal summon the marauding captain in attack mode and activate his effect and I will choose summoner monk and I'll discard the spell the A forces to special summon the field commander Rahz (earth warrior atk 1600 def 1200) and activate his effect allowing me to place a level 4 or lower on top of my deck and I choose another summoner monk." Harvey reported.

"Well Laura it appears my team has brought us a well seen advantage you are outnumbered and outmatched it seems. Ace taunted.

"Outnumbered maybe but out matched never "Laura retorted.

"Alberta let's bring them down a few pegs shall we ". Laura bragged.

"you got it boss I activate the spell end of the world and tribute Laura's gem knight to special summon Demise the King of Armageddon (dark fiend ritual atk 2400 def 2000 ) and his effect allows me to destroy all other cards in the field for 2000 life points." (23350-2000=21350). With a mighty swing of his weapon Demise released a wave of energy that destroyed everything that encountered it came into contact with.

"Thanks Al because of that my facedown white stone of legends effect activates allowing me to add a blue-eyes white dragon to my hand. " Nero cheered.

"Now my king attack them directly with apocalypse strike. The king charged his battle axe with an eerie blue glow that he then threw at the defenseless duelists. (24000-2400=21600).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

Ace's turn **21600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21350-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

_So all of our plays were for nothing and now we lost the advantage, _Ace thought to himself.

"Don't worry guys our teamwork and fighting spirit shall not be vanquished as the fire of justice will burn on. Ace declared. _Now to show them what a true hero is all about._

"I set one card facedown and activate heart of the underdog and end my turn".

Laura's turn **21600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

_That arrogant peasant will rue the day he dared to throw the gauntlet at me lady of luster. _ Laura thought to herself.

"I call upon the power of the mineral garnet to call forth the being known as Gem Knight Garnet (earth pyro normal atk 1900 def 0) and command him to attack the one who dared to insult me go flaming iron fist. "Laura chanted. As soon as she was done the warrior took a running start and set his fist on fire and then proceeded to punch Ace in the gut. _That'll teach him._

Leo's turn **21600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"I activate the spell known as Terra Forming and add the spell known as Geartown to my hand._ My calculations tell me I could even the odds with this play but by how much._

"Gentlemen allow me to solve this equation in a satisfactory way. I normal summon Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode (earth machine effect atk 2000 def 2000) and shall have him attack Nero directly with mecha stomp", Leo monologued. (21350-2000=19350) As soon as the word was given the beast leaped into the air and crashed down into Nero's area.

Nero's turn 21600**-Ace, Leo, Harvey 19350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

**"**You'll pay for that Leo as you find out just how powerful the Titan clan is." Nero challenged.

"Question if you are so powerful why are you losing this duel, lost your supremacy to the Imperial clan, and lost the 5 Headed Dragon? Leo taunted. The data collected shows you are not as powerful as you led us to believe."

"You shall pay for that insult at the cost of your life points I normal summon Alexandrite Dragon ( dragon light atk 2000 def 1000)and have him attack your defenseless ally Harvey". Nero commanded. The next any one saw was Harvey being engulfed by a stream of rainbow colored fire (21600-2000=19600).

Harvey's turn **19600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21350-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"All right troops it's time to get some men out there I normal summon Summoner Monk and activate his effect and I'll discard double spell to special summon Queen's Knight ( light warrior normal atk 1500 def 1600) and using these to I build the overlay network to summon Number 39 Utopia,( light warrior xyz effect atk 2500 def 2000) now my men it time to show them peace will come Utopia attack Demise." Harvey ordered. With that Utopia charged at Demise and vanquished him with 1 swing of his blade. (2500-2400=100, 21350 -100=21250)

Alberta's turn **19600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21250-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

**"**I normal summon Senju of The Thousand Hands (light fairy effect atk 1400 def 1000) and activate his effect allowing me to add a ritual monster to my hand and I choose Relinquished. " Albertha chanted, _Time to show them just how powerful ritual monsters are._

"I activate the spell card Black Illusion Ritual and I'll Senju to grave to summon Relinquished (Dark ritual spellcaster effect atk 0 def 0), now for his effect allowing me to target one of your monsters and equip him to mine and gain its attack and defense and I choose Utopia". With that the bottom hole in the monster's lower section created a vertex that sucked Utopia right into it causing its wings to close and Utopia to become attached to them.

"Now attack Harvey directly." 19600-2500=17100

"Ace's turn **17100-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21250-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

**"I** draw a card and if it's a normal monster I get to draw again and repeat until I get something other than a normal monster", _Lets hope this works_

"Yes its a normal monster and another and another and that's a spell." Ace cheered

"Now pay attention to this as the brave and the bold make a comeback, first I activate the spell polymerization and send from my hand Elemental Hero Sparkman and Gene-Warped Warwolf to my grave to fusion summon Elemental Hero Gaia( earth warrior fusion effect atk 2200 def 2600) and I shall activate his super power allowing me to half one monsters attack and give him the same amount and I choose Alexandrite Dragon, (2000-1000=1000 2200+1000=3200), Now I normal summon Masaki the Legendary swordsman ( earth warrior atk 1100 def 1100) and flip face up Turtle Island ( water aqua atk 1100 def 2000), now attack Nero's dragon Masaki then attack him directly others". With that Masaki attacked the dragon and slayed it in one slash then Gaia and Turtle did their parts. (1100-1000=100, 21250-3200-1100=16950)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

" Now I'm going to build the over lay network by overlaying my level 4 Masaki and Turtle Island to summon the xyz monster known as Zabuba General( Earth Warrior Effect XYZ atk 2000 def 1000)" Ace said.

Laura's turn **17100-Ace, Leo, Harvey 16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

_Err that dude is so annoying, _Laura seethed to herself as she drew her next card, _not what I needed_.

"I end my turn "Laura sighed.

"What's wrong Laura can't take the heat" Ace taunted.

"Shut-up you super hero wananabe"

"I am no wanana-be for I hear the call of justice and will answer it with the fervor of a dog chasing a mail-man " Ace boasted

"If you two have finished broadcasting casting your positive and negative reactions to each other, I would like to finish this duel" Leo interjected.

"Sir if I have permission to speak Leo does have a point ". Harvey agreed

"As much as I hate to admit it they have a point" Nero agreed.

"The stars say they have a history and that the lottery numbers that win are 36, 42, 57, and 99" Albertha added.

" Oh think of all the cool stuff we could get " Nero cheered

"That would be so helpful if we were old enough to get a ticket." Harvey reminded him

"Oh that's it Leo the stars say that they will go at for a while so please continue on with this as I have a great many things to do like plan for world domination" Albertha commanded

" 1 magic does not exist 2 my mechanical brethren will take over the planet way before you do and 3 you got it." Leo droned.

** Leo's turn 17100-Ace, Leo, Harvey 16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"I normal summon the Ancient Gear Golem by tributing my beast and because my field spell allows for Ancient Gears to be tribute summoned with one less than usual, and I shall move onto the next step of the equation by eliminating the variable classified as Geartown with Mystical Space Typhoon". With that the entire city crumbled into ruins only to reassemble itself into a dragon made of old metals and gears.

" Since Geartown was eliminated its effect activates allowing me to special summon an Ancient Gear monster from my grave, hand ,or deck and I choose Ancient Gear Gadjiltron in attack mode(earth machine effect atk 3000 def 3000), _now it's time to fix this equation _Leo thought to himself.

"Now Ancient Gear Golem attack Relinquished with mecha onslaught." Leo commanded as the golem charged right to its enemy's side of the field crushing it in one punch. **16950-500=16450**

"Insert laugh of victory here as it turns out your little magician was out of its league. " Leo bragged. Only to gape in wonder as the dust revealed the magician was still on the field.

"Didn't I tell you if Relinquished is destroyed he can save himself by sending a monster equipped to him to the grave." Albertha bragged

"No matter it'll end the same Gadjiltron attack it with robo roar. With that the monster roared right at the unfortunate spellcaster was destroyed for good this time.

Nero's turn **17100-Ace, Leo, Harvey ** **16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

_Finally you shall see true power really looks Nero_ thought to himself.

" First I activate the spell know as Ancient Rules to special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose the legendary Blue-eyes White Dragon in attack mode(Light dragon normal atk3000 def 2500) and then I normal summon the maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode. "Now Blue-eyes attack Elemental hero Gaia with burst of destruction". With that the legendary dragon flew to the sky and released a pure beam of white light that utterly demolished the hero.** 17100-400=16700**

"With that I end my turn"

Harvey's turn **16700-Ace, Leo, Harvey ** **16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"To begin my counter attack I shall start by setting one card face down and activate the spell known as shard of greed." Harvey declared

Alberta's turn **16700-Ace, Leo, Harvey ** **16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"The stars say soon shall we defeat you and this contest "Albertha claimed.

"The very nature of your claim makes no logical sense what so ever as my calculations tell me the outcome shall be in our favor." Leo complained

"Ah my dear fool you forget one very important thing "

"That 1 you don't have a winning streak, 2 numbers don't lie or 3 and this might be important MAGIC DOESNT EXIST "Leo interrupted

"Actually it goes more like this 1 neither do you 2 you are terrible at math 3 if it didn't how come I can do this ". With that she disappeared into a puff of smoke only to reappear right being Leo.

"If magic isn't real how am I right behind you " Albertha whispered into Leo's ear

" That my dear delusional day destroyer can be answered with any of these answers 1 you have a smoke bomb and has a large running speed 2 you have a teleportation device located on your person 3 a device increases your speed drastically 4 You have a devise that freezes time. " Leo claimed

"Is anyone else getting confused by the math those 2 are using." Nero complained

"You know we may be the only normal ones here. Nero remarked to Harvey

"Are you daring to imply the captain and the high lady are anything less than of good mental health. " Harvey spoke with an edge to his tone.

"Scratch that I'm the only normal one here.

"Do you get the feeling our friends have not been completely honest with us?" Nero inquired

"What our superiors choose to debrief with us is their duty and obligation." Harvey informed

_Seriously does this guy have anything decides blind loyalty in his head. _Nero wondered to himself.

"That's it your going down if it's the last thing Nero every does." Albertha snapped

"Why me "Nero complained.

"1 you are the most expendable 2 the weakest duelist on our side and 3 I'm far more important than you "Albertha clarified.

"The witch has a point after all you done the least in this duel, makes one wonder how you got into this school in the first place." Leo agreed.

"Thank you golem "Albertha beamed

"No problem "Leo smiled

"Perhaps you are right in their case about them not telling us something "Harvey reluctantly agreed.

"You don't think"

"I hope not for that would mean Leo is or was fraternizing with the enemy"

"You do know we're not at war with each other" Nero questioned

"That's it I normal summon Armageddon Knight and activate his effect which allows me to send 1 dark monster from my hand to my grave and I choose Djinn Presider of Rituals then I activate the spell known as Ritual of Grave by sending two or more monsters to the grave and I choose Armageddon Knight oh by the way my Djinn's effect allows me to banish him from my grave for a ritual summon and he gives that monster the added effect of letting me draw a card when it destroys a monster by battle. With that a beautiful white marble shrine rose out of the ground and then the 2 tributed monsters both knelt on their knees side by side as the white light enveloped them which then revealed a beautiful sorceress dressed in dark blue robes with a magical staff that glowed with power,

"Accept these offerings oh Graceful one and with their sacrifice bring yourself to the material plane to protect all that is good and righteous RISE Divine Grace – Northwemko" Albertha chanted

Review please


End file.
